Miranda Priestly and the Dyclonius
by Darka Silvath
Summary: Trapped in an elevator with her assistant Miranda discovers something that completely throws her.


Miranda Priestly and the Dyclonius

**Disclaimer**: Inspired from "Elevator Confessions" by "Mercury" on Ralst and started by Drackner I have taken it over, he does not and I do not own Elfen Lied or The Devil Wears Prada, this is Fanfiction combined in a crossover from two different dimensions, Elevator Confessions is not mine and this is merely a take on what could happen elsewhere this fic was started in October 2010.

-0-0-0-

Getting stuck in an elevator was bad enough Miranda pondered, getting stuck in an elevator with a claustrophobic made things even worse, but what really was worrying Miranda was that it was her assistant. An assistant she had hired on a whim, to see if a simple girl could do a better job than the combined force of her selection of highly trained fashion conscious assistants. She had been amazed after a conversation with Nigel she was transformed into a fashion conscious, workaholic who managed to anticipate her every move before she made it.

She had shown true loyalty at every step to Miranda going as far as to try and warn her of an attempted coo of her underlings, one that would have placed her assistant in a more relaxed and profitable position if it had succeeded. Of course Miranda had planned for this eventuality weeks in advance, but with her assistant's knowledge and frantic attempts to reach Miranda and warn her had flattered the Fashion Queen.

She had grown quite attached to her assistant, however she had just worked out how Andrea put up with all her criticisms every day with out breaking her smile, in Andrea's position it would be impossible for her to be anything but patient.

Andrea Sachs was a Dyclonius.

She had hidden her horns well but sadly in her fit of panic she had begun to twist and turn before the tints of her bone horns could be seen beneath her hair. In actually this hadn't been what tipped off Miranda, no it had been the partially transparent arms exploding from her assistants back and slamming into the roof and the walls of the metal box they were trapped in. So in total Miranda was regretting holding the door to wait for Andrea to get in, irritated that she had convinced her assistant to stay even though, once she saw Miranda she tried to get off and finally Miranda was bloody pissed no one had done a proper back ground check on her latest assistant.

But right now she had to diffuse an already volatile situation, with out getting killed in the meantime. Slowly moving forward she recalled what she knew about Dyclonius, 'Born to kill humans, exist to bring us to extinction, have trans-physical arms that they can shift in and out of dimensional barriers called vectors, all are schizophrenic and most likely psychotic' – brilliant Miranda thought concluding the information she knew in her head.

"An_drea_" she murmured, the girl tensed a bit and the arms begun to slow their thrashing.

Andrea looked up at her, the big doe filled eyes were gone and a cute pinkish tint coloured the red irises now, tears trickled down her cheeks and her contact lenses lay discarded on the floor. "I don't care what you're doing with your vectors but could you please try not to bring the entire elevator down with us in it, if you want to trash it later I can always get a new one." Miranda prayed her bad joke would get through to her assistants dorky sense of humour.

"..paper.. bag" Andrea's mumbling voice cut through her thoughts. Doing a mental search for why on earth her assistant could want a paper bag (the last time she had access to a paper back had been in her girls' fifth grade before she decided it was far too pedestrian for someone with her goals). Shaking her head she addressed her assistant directly again. "Nonsense, stop panicking, now take deep breaths, in and out." Andrea began pulling in huge unnecessary breaths Miranda had to intervene again, "Calmly, Andrea, calmly."

As her assistant began to calm down Miranda prepared herself to bring her assistant back to reality, and pray Andrea didn't snap and kill her by accident. "Good, now pay attention to the feel of my hand. Ground yourself in the sensation." She needn't have worried; her assistant mewled and leaned into her touch, for a few seconds Miranda focused on continued rubbing of Andrea's neck and shoulder. "There now, we can't have you incapacitated, can we?" Smiling to her assistant she continued as Andrea's breathing steadied further. Feeling the heat form close proximity to her assistant's body and enjoying the cute sounds Andrea was making, Miranda had to admit to herself that this wasn't half bad, Steven had never done anything as mundane as this with her.

Continuing to rub soothingly at the base of Andrea's neck she continued her consolidation, lamenting to Andrea. "It would make demanding the impossible and expecting you to find us a way out of here infinitely less fun."

Her assistant gave a hiccupped snort, maybe an attempt of a laugh? Progress, then.

Andrea's breathing continued to slow as it matched the rhythmic circles of Miranda's hand on her skin. Her eyes had lost their feverish glint and were now observing Miranda with a hint of fascination and awe.

They both seemed equally surprised by how quickly Andrea was recovering under her touch. Miranda suspected it was likely due to the shock of their physical contact, Dyclonius weren't big on contact unless it was someone they trusted and with humans that was rare. Miranda however had completely dismissed that she had broken her almost unspoken rule that at work no one ever touched her. Her employees avoided her whenever they could but Andrea had always sought her out and made no attempt to hide it.

With Andreas breathing and mood returned to close to normal Miranda stepped away almost abruptly and let her hand fall to her side, rationalizing that Andrea seemed to have regained some semblance of control, the vectors shooting back into her body quickly was a certain give away. She turned away from the probing look in Andrea's eyes and busied herself by removing her jacket and draping it over her arm. At least the building's heating still seemed to be functioning.

"Thank you," Andrea said, almost timidly, absently fiddling with her hairs location that would usually hide her horns.

"Of course," Miranda cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact altogether. "What on earth brought that on?" she inquired, stealing a glance at the recovering Dyclonius.

"I-I'm afraid of small spaces," Andrea lowered her eyes.

Looking over the hand prints coating the elevator walls and ceiling Miranda stifled a snort, "No, really, I'd never have guessed."

Glancing cautiously at her employer Andrea began wringing her hands, "I guess I owe you and explanation, huh?"

"One would be appreciated." Miranda replied tersely.

Wincing, her assistant looked down in her lab. "You may have guessed by now, but I'm a Dyclonius." Pausing Andrea took a deep breath before continuing, "My mother and father didn't take me to be sanitized as they knew that any further children would also be born like me. So they kept me, they hit my horns and dyed my scalp to prevent my hair growing natural pink. They treated me to the best they could afford and showered me with love and affection, but sadly my childhood was not to last. Like most Dyclonius there is a moment that activates us, something terrible we witness or we hit puberty. In this case it was a kidnapping; I was taken and locked in a box. The scientists began experimenting with different stimuli, in and effort to find the trigger for the activation." Sadly Andrea looked at the wall, her face gazing into the distance as if she could see the lab she was taken too and the things she must have been put through in it.

"I'm sorry…" And Miranda found she was, the monster – no, women seemed strong and Miranda supposed putting up with taunts for not being human must have been difficult if not near impossible when the regulation laws came into effect, but her Andrea had handled it an moved on. Apparently the Dyclonius wasn't finished yet and Miranda paused to let her continue. "First they just fired soft-balls then when I blocked them they moved on to tennis balls, next footballs and then bowling balls…" Here Andrea sniffed before stoically continuing. "After that they took to using heavy metal balls until finally they started getting through my vectors. After they managed to knock me unconscious from the pain a couple of times they moved on to guns." Miranda tried not to wince, her ex-husband had been a part of the committee that officially authorised the use of 'any-means necessary' in understanding the 'enemy' but looking at her Andrea now she couldn't imagine inflicting such pointless pain on a child.

"I don't know how long I spent there, it must have been years." Forcing back another sob the Dyclonius pressed on, "There was an accident, one of the Queen's in the facility escaped she slaughted the guards and left, quickly while they were diverting attention to her another of us started to break us out of our labs.." At this Miranda had to ask, "Don't you mean your cells?" With a gasping snigger her assistant continued "No transporting us was too dangerous so we were left chained to the wall day and night, naked so we couldn't hide anything, they said it was easier to observe us in our natural environment."

Miranda felt her heart break; she had been a party to the suffering that this poor women – yes woman, not Dyclonius – had suffered through, Once they got out of the lift Miranda would take care of her Andrea, no one would hurt her, never again.

-0-


End file.
